otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Nightfall:A Knife in the Back
PM Omniance: June 8th 5:00 p.m. Pasadena, Central Pasadena Park PM Arbi: Odie just finished finding a spot to park his car, which took him about five minutes of driving around to find because of the Pasadena Food Festival. Luckily because of how late it is people have started going home but the festival, and all nearing streets, are still full of friends and families socializing and having fun while they get to try out the all the delicious food. Ricky: After stepping out of the car he looks around at all the people in the distance. You have any idea where your mom is? He turns to look back at Odie as he gets out from the driver's side. PM Omniance: Odie: He looks around as he gets out of the car. She's usually into cooking chilly beans. He looks to Hunter. Right? He sounds a little worried. PM Arbi: Hunter: He looks at him almost a little annoyed, wondering why Odie would think he knows what their mom enjoys cooking. Ricky: He's still looking out towards the large park, it's filled with crowds in every direction. There's so many people here... We have to split up. He looks back at everyone. PM Omniance: Lucas: Splitting up always gets everyone killed... He closes the door to the car. Odie: He quickly walks towards one end of the park. I don't care, I'm not letting one of my old best friends kill my mom. He breaks into a jog. PM Arbi: Hunter: He watches his brother disappear into the crowds before raising his fingers and whistling, Rodin appears out of nowhere as the two of them run off in a different direction. Ricky: He looks down at Lucas. You gonna be alright on your own, Vera? PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks at Ricky for a moment, then nods. Yeah I think I'll be ok. He pulls out a box of cigarettes and opens it, taking one out. He smiles as he puts it in his mouth. You gonna be alright on your own? The cigarette lights on its own. PM Arbi: Ricky: I think I'll manage. He smiles before he turns back towards the festival, looking more serious suddenly. I'll keep a watch on your fire, start a flare in those dragon lungs if you find Yuri. He chooses a direction towards the festival and heads off. PM Omniance: Lucas: As Ricky walks away he mutters to himself. I'll clear out the entire festival if I have to. He breaths deep on the end of his cigarette, and quickly walks towards a what looks like an open area with a small stage, there's people gathered there, so maybe that's where the contests are being held. As he walks his eyes dart back and forth, keeping an eye out for his brother. PM Arbi: Lucas passes a group of friends and family near one of the festival tents, they're cooking some type of exotic looking burgers. The small stage might be promising as it has many people scattered around. While he walks towards it he feels something strange in the pit of his stomach, it feels strangely empty. PM Omniance: Lucas: He stops and looks around for a moment, looking back at the burgers. After a moment he does his best to ignore it and keep moving towards the stage. He reminds himself that finding Odie's mom is far more important than food. PM Arbi: The hunger only gets worse as he passes another festival tent, Lucas can't tell what they're cooking exactly but it looks like kebabs. His stomach growls until he stops walking. PM Omniance: Lucas: He blinks and looks around, as he decides he'll just grab something quick and then keep moving. He walks over to the small tent. Hey how much for one of those? He throws his cigarette to the ground and stamps it out as he reaches for his wallet. PM Arbi: The young lady behind the grill is wearing an exotic dress, she turned away from him while she helps serve another customer. Young lady: It's four dollars, please. Her voice sounds familiar. PM Omniance: Lucas: He fishes a ten out of his wallet. I'll take two. He looks around as he holds out the money. PM Arbi: Young lady: Two of you... No... She turns to look towards Lucas, screams are suddenly heard from everyone around the tent as they run away. When he turns to look at her he's met with a skull. You are all demons! Black mist ripples out from underneath Calavera's dress and grab at Lucas before throwing him into another tent thirty feet away, his body rips through it and he falls down onto a table. She walks out onto the grass towards him. You only know how to destroy... PM Omniance: Lucas: He quickly rolls onto his back rubbing it as he winces. But you're... He pauses for a minute, thinking as he gets up, his chest starting to glow. ...Well... Ugh... Dead? Smoke rolls off his tongue as he speaks the last word. He's hunching slightly. PM Arbi: Calavera: The black mist crawls across the grass and underneath the rubble of the tent before it lunges forward and grabs Lucas's leg, dragging him underneath two tables before it raises him up, upside-down, in front of her over the grass. You took everything from me... PM Omniance: Lucas: He breaths out a screaming shriek of flames at her as she holds him up in front of her. PM | Edited 8:44:01 PM Arbi: The shrieking fire engulfs Calavera and the black mist immediately lets go of Lucas, sinking back down towards the grass. PM Omniance: Lucas: He almost lands on his head, and then he pushes himself up, rubbing his back and coughs out smoke a few times. ...Something's not right... Here. He looks around, his eyes darting back and forth. PM Arbi: The smoke from the grass clears and a skeletal hand reaches out, grabbing Lucas's neck before the black mist returns. It rises up around his body, circling it until it reaches his chest. It presses down on it hard, pushing the air out from his lungs before she lets go. Her mist holds him up as she stares into his eyes, it slowly pulls him closer. PM Omniance: Lucas: He coughs several times as he tries to breath little by little.. I... Have your... Skull... In my... Collection... So what... The fuck... Are... He coughs again. ...You...? PM Arbi: Calavera: She moves closer to him, her skeletal mouth slowly opening as she speaks. ...Soy tu muerte. She looks like she's about to kiss him but Lucas knows better, he suddenly feels an immense dread as a spectral version of him begins to appear coming out of his body. PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks around as he starts to feel weaker. He takes a shallow breath and then coughs out a small burst of flames right into her mouth. PM | Edited 9:06:02 PM Arbi: Calavera: The fire spreads into her skull but quickly vanishes before it even rises up past her eye sockets. His soul inches closer to her skeletal mouth, unlike before Calavera doesn't seem to be having any trouble pulling out someone's soul. Hunter: He runs up through one of the tents before seeing Lucas. Lucas! He whistles for Rodin to attack. PM Omniance: Rodin: He was already on his way, slamming into her full-force and pinning her down under 200lbs of undead-hunting hound. His maw bites down on her face and crunches it like the bone was made of tortilla chips. PM Arbi: Calavera: The black mist weakens around Lucas, letting him go as she gets pinned down. Just before Rodin is about to chomp down on Calavera's skull a concussive force sends Rodin tumbling back into a grill, slamming into it hard and denting it in. Hunter: Rodin! He runs after him to help him but stops as he sees a ring of fire appearing behind Rodin. As Lucas is recovering from the choking and getting up he hears another familiar voice. The Prince: A hound of the Stygian Lich... Very rare. PM | Edited 9:24:29 PM Omniance: Lucas: He gets up and immediately recognizes the ring of flames. Hunter! Get back! It's an Infernal Wyrm! He runs towards Hunter and grabs him, pulling him by the back of his shirt away from Rodin. Rodin! Rodin: He leaps off of the crushed grill and lands a few feet away. PM Arbi: The ring of fire opens into a hellish portal, an Infernal Wyrm rumbles out in a blast of steam, roaring towards Rodin. Calavera: The black mist helps her back to her feet and she turns towards the hellish portal, seeing the Wyrm and Rodin in front of it. Her dim eye sockets slowly begin to glow bright blue green as she realizes who that is. PM Omniance: Rodin: He sprints off to the side as his lungs glow with orange light, and he does a small hop, spinning slightly and landing to face the Wyrm, and releases a screaming stream of flames into the side of the demonic creature. PM | Edited 9:46:02 PM Arbi: Calavera: She talks quiet at first but her voice rises with anger. El monstruo que mató a mi Hermana... The color in her eyes burn with fury as she looks into the stomach of the wyrm. DE VUELTA AL INFIERNO! The black mist pulls Rodin's leg out from under him before it rises up all around him, holding him in place and pulling back whenever it struggles against it. Hunter: He struggles against Lucas holding him back. RODIN! RODIN! NO! The Infernal Wyrm swoops down, it's massive maw opening wide before it devours Rodin's body. PM Omniance: Lucas: Rodin! He watches Rodin vanish into the internal vortex of hellfire. His expression turns from mocking distress to rage and his chest glows. You killed my dog! He turns and a screaming burst of flames rushes from his mouth towards Calavera, and he sweeps it over to the Prince in a wide arc. PM | Edited 10:03:03 PM Arbi: The Prince: He doesn't move from where he's standing, a thin layer of red energy flickering across his body as he turns to look at Calavera. He does nothing to save her from the shrieking flames this time. Calavera: Her dress burns away instantly, wrapping her in almost a dress of embers as her skeletal body melts away into the fire. She looks up and whispers. Vengeance... is... miine- Her skull turns black as it burns away into ash. PM Omniance: Lucas: He grabs Hunter and pulls him, already knowing the Prince would be unaffected by the flames, he takes the cover the fire provides to try and make an escape and find his friends. PM Arbi: Hunter: He pushes Lucas away from him as he takes him behind a small stage area, out of view from the main area. He looks down, tears going down his face. Rodin... PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks around, trying to make sure that the massive wyrm isn't going to come flying after them. I know... We'll think of a way to get him back... How the hell is this happening? These people are supposed to be dead. He peaks around to see if they're being followed. The Prince wasn't even a bad guy, he just got pulled into some bullshit contract... He looks around the other direction. We need to find the others. PM Arbi: Yuri: Lucas stops talking mid-sentence as he turns around and looks directly at him. He's standing only a few feet away, wearing a black tank top and jeans. He looks clean unlike the last time Odie saw him, he almost looks the same as before except he has facial hair. He just stares at him quietly. PM Omniance: Lucas: He pauses, knowing that something isn't right here. You doing all of this? He sounds mad, but beneath his anger there's obvious surge of sudden sadness as he sees Yuri for the first time in years. PM Arbi: Yuri: What are you doing, Lucas? His voice sounds the same as before, back when they used to live together, but there's a serious tone behind it. PM Omniance: Lucas: He seems a little caught off guard. ...Probably cleaning up your mess. PM Arbi: Yuri: He remains quiet as he just stares at Lucas before he slowly turns to look at Hunter. Hunter: He's already backing away from the two of them before he runs off to find Odie. Yuri: He almost smiles before he looks back at Lucas. Looks like Odie brought the whole gang back together... just for me. PM Omniance: Lucas: Yeah... Since you're inside Yuri you probably know a lot of what he knows... Like... He takes a slight step back. The fact that we've done this a few times before... PM Arbi: Yuri: He laughs a little and shakes his head. Is that what you think? You think I'm possessed? PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks at Yuri with reluctance. You know I'm not going to believe anything you say either way... Whether you're Yuri or not, we're going to find a way to help you... Or stop you. PM Arbi: Yuri: You can't stop me. He takes a step towards him. Do you think I give a shit about Odie's mom? I brought you here to kill that stupid dog. The only reason Odie found me was because of him... PM Omniance: Lucas: He shakes his head, a look of disbelief crossing his face, his eyes starting to water a little. All this chaos, to kill a dog that can't die? What's with the Prince and the Mexican necromancer? That some kind of... Shitty commentary on what we've been through? Some kind of twisted little prod at the passed? Maybe some bizarre karma? Or are you just the same as always, looking for a cheap thrill based on nothing but impulse. His sadness is starting to wane. PM Arbi: Yuri: He reaches into his pocket and throws something out onto he ground, a few pieces of jawbone and teeth fall onto the dirt followed by a few burnt flower pedals. It's fitting, isn't it? You never could've killed them without me. I thought I'd give them a second chance to fight you again. He looks down at the burnt petals. We all need help every once in awhile... and sometimes we can find that help from people we don't even like. He looks back up at him. Five against one isn't fair anyways. PM Omniance: Lucas: I don't know what you're playing at. He shakes his head. Without you? ...We were a team Yuri. Brothers, standing against everything, that's what made us what we were back then, and you ruined it. He almost lets out a slight laugh in disbelief. Talking about fairness, like being attacked in the middle of the night by a soul-sucking skeleton is at all fair, or how her sister kidnapped our best friend, who was so riddled with psychological problems that he could barely sleep at night, and took him to some dark basement beneath Vegas and held him hostage? What part of that was fair, exactly? What part of this is fair? The only person here that needs any help is you. PM Arbi: Yuri: Kidnapping, ambushing, possession. You call those advantages? Let me show what true advantage is. A black chain flies out from the stage's shadow and stabs into Lucas's back, paralyzing him and causing him to fall over. He walks up to him and starts to slowly circle his body as he talks. We were... all powerful. We destroyed all of them, Lucas. We were gods. He looks down at him. Now look at you, you're weak. He lightly kicks his side with his shoe. Billy isn't gonna help you anymore. Sure, you'll heal through this but he doesn't care about you. He stops in front of him and smiles down at him. But guess what? He starts whispering. I have someone that does care about me now. PM Omniance: Lucas: He gasps loudly as he lays in the dirt. ...I.. Just... Want you... To know... That even after... All the shit... You're pulling... Right... Now... His eyes look up at Yuri and they're watering. ...That we're going... To get through this... And... I... Still love you... Yuri... He closes his eyes in pain. PM Arbi: Yuri: He stares down into his eyes just before he closes them. Only say it if you mean it, Lucas... Lucas gasps in pain as the blade slides out of his back and vanishes into the shadows. His footsteps can be heard as he walks away. Don't come looking for me again. When he opens his eyes again the footsteps stop and his brother is already gone. PM Omniance: Lucas: He whimpers slightly as he lays there, unable to move. It's the worst physical feeling he's ever had in his life. PM Arbi: Hunter: ...He was over here! He pushes burnt rubble out of the way as they move across the destroyed festival. The sounds from his friends can be heard from the distance but their voices begin to fade away slowly as he starts to lose consciousness. Ricky: He sees him on the ground behind the stage, freezing for a second when he sees the blood coming out of his blood. Fuck... Vera! His quick footsteps are only heard briefly before Lucas falls into a Deep Sleep.